I Can't Be Perfect (vs20)
by ShinyUnicorns
Summary: OC. (Re-uploaded fanfic) Echizen Ayame, brought up to know only perfection but not perfect herself. She struggles to find true perfection and solace with herself. This is her story on how meeting the middle-school tennis world changed her. "I'm nothing if I'm not perfect, but I hope to love me. Is there someone who could help me?"
1. Chapter 1

_I sit here,_

_Staring at the sky_

_Wondering what _

_The world is about…_

_Suddenly,_

_The world stops moving,_

_I look around,_

_Seeing everybody waiting for me to get off…_

_And I did, _

_Unwanted,_

_Cast aside _

_As though I were nonexistent_

_Where should I go…_

_What should I do…_

_I don't belong anywhere…_

_I now realize my imperfection…_

_Perhaps,_

_Maybe,_

_Possibly,_

_Probably,_

_If I were to be…_

_**Perfect,**_

_Maybe,_

_Just maybe,_

_I would be accepted…_

* * *

Ayame stared at the sky. She was on her way to school. School didn't start until a few hours later, but she went anyway. Reaching school earlier meant: less distraction, less disturbance and less noise – to **sleep. **Ayame greeted the school cleaner, Soji-san. They knew each other as they were the only people in school at that time of the day. Anybody else that were there would just be plain crazy. That's not to say that Ayame was sane, noooo, she wasn't sane, not even close, but let's leaves the character description for later and proceed with the story.

Our little teenager walked groggily towards classroom 3-6, where she put her bag on the floor beside her table. She plopped down on the table and slept. A few hours later, the bell rang, signifying the start of class. Students began to pile in. Of course that meant the occupants of classroom 3-6.

"What? She's already here? Why's she so early? Again…man, I feel late…" said a random student from class 3-6.

"Ayame-chan is always so early nya~…" (You just know who that is, don't you? But I'll tell you anyway.) Eiji said, his hands behind his head.

"Maa, that's Ayame right?" Fuji said, pulling out his chair and sitting down.

Fuji and Eiji were seat partners, and behind them was Ayame and her friend. Ayame had joined them at the beginning of the year, having just transferred from another school. Let's have a flashback, shall we? (No, you don't have a choice.)

_Class 3-6 was a noisy as usual. Everyone was busy chattering away, or copying homework that was due on that day. They had a lot to catch up on, this day being their first day of being a third year. The teacher walked in and everyone settled down, listening rather intently to what the teacher had to say, even though they were not at all interested. _

_ "Class, we have a new student joining us this year. Please make her feel at home with you. I hope you can be good friends with each other," The teacher said smiling rather widely._

_ "But, sensei, how can she 'feel at home' when she is in school?" One student asked. "Shouldn't she be feeling 'at school' instead of at home?"_

_ The teacher looked tiredly at the student and shook her head, "now I know why I had hypertension last year."_

_ "Aww…because of us?" The whole class chorused._

_ The teacher chose to ignore them. She motioned for the new student to go in. A girl of average height walked into the class room. She had a sling bag slung over her right shoulder, which was probably containing her school books. Her hazel-coloured hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her fringe was swept across her forehead, with a parting towards the right. She smiled at everyone. _

_ "Echizen-kun, please introduce yourself." The teacher said pleasantly to the new student._

_ "Sensei, just Ayame will do. Ohayo everyone! I'm Echizen Ayame nice to meet you!"_

_ "Ohayo Echizen-san!" the class chorused. (Class 3-6 is a very BONDED class)_

_ "Just call me Ayame! Not Echizen-whatever, cause I don't like it and I hope we can work well together!" Ayame smiled widely, bowing deeply to the class. As she looked around the class at her new classmates, she spotted a familiar face and acknowledged it. "Mika-chan! I didn't know you were in this school and class!"_

_ "Me-me! (pronounced meh meh) I was wondering when you would notice!" Matsuyama Mika made her way through the row of tables to Ayame, hugging her tightly. Ayame had found a friend from her childhood. Matsuyama Mika is one of Ayame's best friends, having not seen each other for almost 4 years, they have finally reunited. But that, is another story which I, the author, will tell in another chapter. _

_ The weeks following were very fun as class 3-6 had another member of its family. She always sleeps during lessons and ends up being asked a question from the teacher, to which she will answer with such a high level of profundity that the teacher would stand there and stare at her, trying to process what she had just said. The whole class would then laugh at the teacher. They didn't like most of the teachers; they always asked such difficult questions. They were glad Ayame was in their class. She showed the teachers what lousy people they were, them and their, I-will-ask-very-difficult-questions problem. _

_-Flashback over-_

Class 3-6 smiled, ah, good times, good times… Just then, their teacher came in. She was a rather petite teacher, standing at a height of 147cm. She was class 3-6's favourite teacher, and the only one at that. Matsuda sensei was fun and engaging, never asking questions that were obviously not taught yet, or so difficult that no one knew the answer save Ayame. Coincidentally, she was also their form teacher. This made class 3-6 a very happy class. She taught them their favourite subject, Japanese literature. Everyone loved Matsuda sensei.

"Good morning class!" she chirped brightly.

"Good morning!" the class stood up and chorused.

(Same day, by the way. Hey! It rhymed!)

"Everyone, we have a new, um, member of our tennis club," Ryuzaki Sumire addressed the whole of the tennis club, except for Tezuka, who was standing beside her. Cause he already knows, he's not the buchou for nothing.

A boy of average height walked onto the tennis courts where everyone was. He was holding a tennis racket in his left hand. His hazel-coloured hair was kept under a black cap, with the letter 'A' on it. The newcomer wore a white jersey with yellow sleeves and a stripe at the tip of the collar. His shorts reached mid-thigh and were grey. He smiled to everyone and bowed.

"I'm Ayame, pleased to meet you all!" Everyone greeted him back.

"Ok, now that that's done, let's begin the club session for today, Regulars, courts A, B, C, the rest, courts D, E, F. Ayame, you follow the regulars today, or you can go with the club members, it's up to you." Ryuzaki said.

"I'll follow the regulars."

Fuji and Eiji exchanged glances. Both opened their mouth to talk.

"Isn't he –" they started.

"Yeah…seems like something sh- he would do," They nodded in synchronization and walked off towards their respective courts.

The other regulars looked at each other, wondering why this Ayame guy was given a choice between them and the other club members. Also, why Fuji and Eiji had a sudden synchronization with each other. Echizen took one look at the newcomer, smirked and made his way to the courts.

"Ano…Ayame-san, which class are you from?" Oishi asked politely, trying to make conversation with their new comrade. Oishi was made that way.

"Class 3-6. You haven't told me your name yet, by the way."

"Oh, sorry, I'm Oishi Syuichirou, class 3-2. You're in the same class as Fuji and Eiji?"

"Apparently."

"Are you…on bad terms with them? Because you don't seem to be talking to each other," meet Oishi, the worry-wart.

"No no, we're good friends! They're just…keeping a secret for me!" and she walked off to join the other regulars as they assembled in front of Tezuka.

Poor Oishi was left there wondering what was going on.

"Everybody, the regionals are coming up soon and therefore we have to train harder. Don't let your guard down everyone," Tezuka's speech was as predictable as ever. The regulars, not Ayame, shouted a 'yes' in response to Tezuka's speech.

"Who are you guys playing against?" Ayame asked Tezuka.

"Yamabuki," said Inui, who pushed up his glasses.

"Oh, I think I know someone from that school, oh well, so, what's for tennis today?" Ayame asked.

"Let's see…some rounds and some power training and some-" Inui was not done yet but Ayame had interrupted.

"You haven't introduced yourselves yet. I've introduced myself. It isn't fair that I have to introduce myself and you guys don't. So introduce yourselves, other than Oishi-san cause he's already introduced himself."

"…" was everybody's reaction.

"*sigh* I'm the captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, class 3-1," It was better to get this done and over with.

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi! Second year class 8! Nice to meet you!"

"Fshh…Kaidoh Kaoru, class 2-7."

"I'm Kawamura Takashi, class 3-4, pleased to meet you."

"Inui Sadaharu, class 3-11," Inui's spectacles glinted, whilst he wrote something in his book.

"Ok, now I know ALL of your names…" Ayame smiled to himself. Everyone backed away as his smile reminded them of Fuji's blackmailing smile.

"…Let's begin practice," said Seigaku's captain, not wanting to waste a minute more.

Practice was tiring and grueling, as usual. Hey, if you had a captain like Seigaku's every session would be boring and the same, like the captain. During the whole practice, Fuji and Eiji kept looking at Ayame and sniggering to themselves. The other regulars looked at them and shook their head. Sigh, they have finally broken under stress.


	2. Chapter 2

_What would you do...?_

_If I told you that who I am, _

_Is all but what you see?_

_Would you ignore me?_

_Like all the other people?_

_What would you do…?_

_When I leave you,_

_Most probably for the better?_

_Would you cry?_

_Together with me?_

"Ayame-chan sure is weird nya," Kikumaru said to Fuji. "I wonder why she's doing this."

"Saa…maybe she has her reasons, which Tezuka and Ryuzaki sensei know but we don't, even though we are her close friends…" Fuji narrowed his closed eyes. (I have no idea how you do that, but just go along.)

"Fujiko-chan, you sound rather…_sadistic_," Kikumaru took one step away from Fuji.

"Oh? I do? I'm sorry, I'm just going to walk over to her now," Fuji did as he said.

Ayame felt a chill down his/her spine. _'Must be Jiji (Fuji), he probably found out and is really angry now. I'd better move __away__ from him._' He/She thought. Ayame walked over to Momoshiro, racket in hand.

"Shiro-kun, would you like to play a friendly match?"

"Yeah, sure. Wait, did you just call me Shiro-kun?"

"Anyone else with 'Shiro' in their name? Come on, you're so slow!" Ayame pulled Momoshiro's arm, forcing him to move to the free court.

'_Darn, she got away._' Fuji thought, looking at his/her direction. '_But, I'll watch her match anyway._' With that, he walked towards the court Ayame and Momoshiro were going to play in, to watch, harmlessly_._

"He's a good player, how unexpected," Oishi commented.

"Hn," was the buchou's reply.

"Mou! Tezuka buchouuuu! You're so boring! Don't you have anything better to say about me? Like, 'He's a really good player' or something!" Ayame shouted from across the court.

"…" Tezuka replied. He massaged his temples, this…person, was giving him a headache. And, didn't he need to concentrate on the game? Tezuka looked up, to see Ayame waving at him, like an elementary school kid.

"Hellloooo buchouuuu!"

"Is…is he in love with Tezuka?" Kawamura said, rather hesitantly.

Momoshiro stared at him/her, what was wrong with him? They were having a match now and he was waving at Tezuka, who looked as though he had a splitting headache. Momoshiro wanted to pull his hair out and scream like a madman. But he couldn't, he wasn't mad, at least, not yet.

Momoshiro ground his teeth in what seemed to be a mixture of frustration and confusion. This, this NEWBIE, who was seemingly in love with Tezuka buchou. He was slowly losing his temper…

"Ayame! We're having a match! Stop staring at Tezuka like you're in love with him!"

"Heeeeeh? I'm not in love with Tezuka buchou. I'm just excited that I've seen someone I've not for a long time!" Ayame tossed the ball, getting ready to serve. "Besides, I've already got a boyfriend, why would I like Tezuka buchou anyway?" He/She hit the ball right smack in the middle of his/her black and white racket. The ball shot past Momoshiro, without giving him a chance to react.

Momoshiro could only stare at the spot that the ball had bounced off. Was this person _gay?_

"Ahh…" Ayame let out a sigh. "I lost…Heh. Shiro-kun, looks like you're better than me!"

"I wouldn't be a regular if I didn't…" Momoshiro muttered.

"Woaaaaah. Ayame-chan's so good at tennis! I didn't know that! Ayame-chan! You're great! Even though you lost 6-2," Kikumaru shouted.

"Arigato, Kiku!" He/she waved childishly.

Fuji walked towards Ayame, one step at a time. An aura of danger emitting from him. With each step he took, the aura grew stronger and stronger. Everyone backed away for fear of incurring Fuji's wrath, like Ayame did. Even Inuidistanced himself from Fuji, literally.

"Ayame-chan…" Fuji smiled.

"Jiji…" Ayame said in a low dangerous voice. (a/n: 'jiji' is a nickname for Fuji. As in, Fu**ji**.)

The aura that was emitting form both of them was so great that everybody ran out of the courts, except for the regulars of course. They had to set an example, for the regular club members. Poor them, they may die any moment. Let us observe a moment of silence for their sake. …

"I'm in the same class as you, am I not?" Fuji asks.

"Could you be in another class?"

"We're close friends, am I right?"

"Are we not?"

"We're very good friends, are we not?"

"Would it be any other way?"

"We share lots of things, don't we?"

"Is that not what close friends do?"

"So…"

"So…?"

"I was wondering…"

"Continue wondering."

"Why I do not know the reason for this act of yours, that you had a boyfriend, and that you can play tennis…Care to tell me?"

"Jiji! You never asked! What a relief! I thought that it was something important!" Ayame heaved a sigh of, uh, relieve. "Well, now you know, don't you?"

"Saaa… I guess you're right. But I do want to meet this boyfriend of yours…"

"And let you torture him? I must be a really horrible person if I did that. Even though I don't think he will be affected."

Fuji chuckled, "you're right again, Ayame-chan."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relieve, simultaneously, creating this synchro-ness with each other, and a very loud sound.

"All clear! I was so scared nya!"

"If this went on…" Kawamura shuddered.

"Thank goodness it's over," Oishi put a hand over his heart in relieve. (a/n: My, everyone's relieving today!)

"One Fuji-senpai's more than enough…we don't need another," Momoshiro said.

"Fsshhhhh…" Kaidoh agreed.

"Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi," Echizen smirked. "I'm used to this already."

"Are you so sure, Ryo-chan?" Ayame had suddenly pooped up behind Echizen, frightening him in the process, so much such that he fell on his butt. Ayame laughed.

"…Nee-san is not human…"

"NEE-SAN?" Everyone synchronized.

"No no no no no! I'm not his sister! I'm his cousin! COUSIN!"

"You didn't know?" Fuji addressed the 'everyone' that syncrhonised, meaning, everyoneexceptTezukaFujiKikumaruEchizenandRyuzaki- sensei. (Whew, that was tiring.)

"Ayame-chan's good at cross-dressing, nya!"

EveryoneexceptTezukaFujiKikumaruEchizenandRyuzaki- sensei sweat-dropped. They were not yet used to the demon that is Ayame.

"Now my cover's blown…thanks to Ryo-chan…darn, I'd wanted to play a bit longer."

"Play tennis?" Oishi asked, politely.

"No, with you guys."

"Awww" everyone syncronised again.

"No, as in, play with the mental states of your minds."

Everyone then took one step away from her, just like they did to Fuji earlier. Of course, everyone meaning everyoneexceptTezukaFujiKikumaruEchizenandRyuzaki- sensei.

"Ayame, so what do you want to do now? Go back to the girls' tennis club or what?" Ryuzaki-sensai asked. (a/n: I was sad that she didn't have a part to say earlier. So there.)

"Maa…I only came here to bug Ryoma…and spend some quality time with him…so…now that my cover's blown, I guess I'll go. I'm skipping training to come here anyway."

"Training?" Kawamura asked.

"This 'training' of yours…what kind of 'training' would it be?" Inui inquired. "Swimming. I'm in the school team."

"And how do you know Tezuka?"

"Tezuka's my brother's best friend."

"Brother? Aren't you an only child?"

"Brother as in, the guy's like my brother."

"Ii data…" Inui scribbled furiously on his notebook.

"Why are you collecting information on me anyway? What good will it do you, Inui-san?"

"Any information related to the regulars is useful," said Inui, still scribbling away on his notebook.

"Ooook…right."

"Would the 'brother' that you mentioned be Tsubasa Keitaro?"

"Yes. Captain of the Seigaku Swimming club."

"To which you are a member of, right?"

"Weren't you listening to what I said earlier?"

"Ayame-chan's a reeeaaal good swimmer nya," Kikumaru had suddenly popped up beside Ayame.

"Yes…it appears that she is a national level swimmer. Oh, and she's ranked number 8 in the whole of Japan in the 100m freestyle event. In fact, she's so good that arena's sponsoring her on sporting goods…" Inui read from his data book.

"…you make me sound like a mary-sue…but I feel flattered anyway."

"Woah…Ayame-chan! I didn't know you were that good!"

"Now is the time for hardwork and diligence in training for the regionals. Yudan sezu ni ikou! Go back to practicing or I'll make you run laps!" Tezuka ordered.

The three of them scuttled back to their respective venues allocated for their training. Kikumaru to his place beside Oishi playing a match against Momoshiro and Echizen, to which he had left a few moments ago to stick his nose into somebody else's business. Inui to his place beside his Inui drink placed on the table to inflict fear on anyone who dared to slack. Ayame to…wait, where is she?

"Where's Aya-chan? She was there a while ago nya."

"Oh look! Isn't that her there talking to a girl?" Oishi pointed out.

"Nyaaa! Mika-chan!" Kikumaru would have bounded over to them, but he feared Tezuka's wrath.

"Mi-chan, Tezuka's there. The stone block playing tennis on that court," Ayame pointed to Tezuka, who was playing a match with Kawamura.

"I know, I can see," Matsuyama Mika replied.

"Don't you want to go over and say hi?"

"Don't you have training? Shoo, go before the captain scolds you. Shoo, scat!"

"Changing the subject, are we? Ahh…but you're right anyway. I'll go. Bye!" Ayame turned and ran off, already late for her swimming training.

Mika looked at Ayame's retreating back and sighed, the girl was always doing weird things. First dressing up as a boy then joining the male tennis club. Well, at least he cover was blown already, so she wouldn't have to attend all those trainings. If she did, she would be overwhelmed anyway, what with her swimming training being almost every day and all. Sometimes, Mika didn't know what the girl was doing. Then again, the girl went through a lot when she was younger. No wonder she's weird now. Crazy girl.

Mika walked out of the school, towards the setting sun. She needed a poetic exit from this chapter.


End file.
